No more pain
by RaexBB4eva
Summary: Beast boy asks out raven but gets rejected.


New stories coming out

Falling apart, crushed, Hatred, To much, and Bad Past.

Now my story

No more Pain

" IGOR! " Screamed professor skelengton.

"master" replied the humble servant scampering towards his impatient master, carrying a crate box full of parts, "whoops!" yelped Igor as he accidently stepped on a vial, thankfully his master was there to catch the box "Careful you fool! these parts are worth more then you're life!" Skelengton screached

Shortly after the little incident

"Igor flip the switch!" The professor screamed throwing his arms up into the air(Igor hurried towards the switch and jumped into the air and grabbed the jack and pulled it down, the ground started shaking followed by balls of metal appearing from the ground which turned out to be vock balls which sends hundres of volts to a generator( meaning it saves a shit load of power) Who says scientist can't be eco friendly XD.

While these 2 nut bars are having a shocking experience ( get it)

Will just um, pop on over to Titan Tower.

"Uhm, R..Raven....I...Was..Kinda...You..Know...Ugh! i sound like i just went to the dentist," Beast Boy said opening his mouth and letting out a "ARGH!" "Ok just calm donw beast boy, just take a quick breather" he reminded him self that it was practice and that it was gonna only make him more nervous if he keeps practicing and freaking out on him self.

Back down stairs..

"Ok One more time, Beast Boy, i was um wondering if you and me could maybe grab a pizza and then head to the movies" Terra lowered her head "good enough"...

"hello? Terra can i come in?"

"Oh sorry Rae" She replied hurrying towards the door

Terra placed her hand on the scanner "Access..Granted..." the computer confirmed, Numerous sounds could be heard as Terra's door started to move, "come on in Raven.

Raven hesitated as Terra's door started opening, (Should i ask her?) "Come on in Raven" Terra said smiling and waving her in.

"Listen Terra i have to ask you something," Raven said "Oh like what?" Terra said smiling "It's about Beast Boy," Raven replied weakly "I..I Think i like him... And i wanna ask him out, do you think i should?"

Terra hesitantly lowered her head "o...u...hmmm" was all that Raven could make out.

"Do you really want him?" Terra asked Raven cautiously looking up, "i don't know, i think i do" she replied with a small smile, Terra's eyes grew red in anger and she noticed Raven blush as she said those words, "Why? your quiet, he's loud, hes annoying, your peaceful" Raven looked down and nodded "i... i never thought about that," "And what about your powers?" Terra said shooting another question her way, "will you be able to keep them in control if you two start dating? and how will you meditate with him always wanting to be with you?" Raven turned and looked out the window "I.... i.. i mean we...Or....he?" She mumbled "maybe your right" she sighed heavily feeling almost weak.

Raven nodded towards Terra and thanked her for her advise " i could of gotten into a vary bad relationship."

Terra walked over to Raven and gave her a hug.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Beast Boy, you can do this... your the man.... your the beast!" He finally decided to go and ask Raven, but stopped at the mirror to look him over, "good luck" he whispered.

Soft foot steps echoed in the hallways, shadows playfully dancing on the wall, melting into one another, the echoes slowly slow down and then complete silence all that can be heard is Beast Boy's breathing.

Beast boy raised his hand and formed a fist "no going back" and knocked on Raven's door, "Come in" she murmered, "um.. hey rae i was..," "Speakup" Rae replied turning to face the wall, " i was wonderng" he started "if you'd" he paused, he could feel his heart beating harder his head echoing with his words "if i'd like to what?" she demanded rather harshly Beast Boy snapped out of his trance and looked at her( well her back) "if you'd like to go out and maybe grab a coffee or something?"

She could feel it, she could feel Beast Boys heart thumping as he let the words spill out of his mouth, his heard stopped for a second all was quiet "No" she replied turning to face him "Wh.... Um... Oh Ok?" He said rubbing the back of his head "well um see ya" he said backing out of his room.

The hall way was no longer quiet the sound of feet running down the hallway as fast as they could, the shadows no longer danced they ran past one another no more connecting together.

Beast boy jumped into his room and screamed "ARGH!" he turned and smashed one of his pictured "Why!" he screamed destroying his bed "I... I!" he screamed again raising his fist and smashing 6 more things , "I... Why!" he begged raising his fist again but stopped he opened his eyes, his face dripping with sweat, his eyes scouting his room for something to let his anger out on but there was nothing but piles of wood and plastic and clothes and blankets, Slowly Beast Boy let his arms fall to his side, as he collapsed onto the ground.

Raven slowly lowered her book a tear formed on her eye "im sorry" she cried.

To be continued. if u want it 2.


End file.
